The present invention relates to a plate positioning system for presses.
Plate positioning systems of this type are used to feed plates, for example aluminum sheet metal, in a predetermined position toward a press which cuts a certain number of blanks out of the plate. The plate is engaged by gripping means and moved by a feeding slide situated below the cutting tools. The feeding of the plate takes place along two orthogonal axes, since the cutting is performed in an offset spacing to save material.